Redemption Equals Love
by Kyuubi99
Summary: After his reformation, Carface decides to live right and go straight. One day he meets a dog that ultimately changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Kyuubi99 here. Here's my first All Dogs Go To Heaven fanfic. Ok so this takes after the events of An All Dogs Christmas Carol. I hope you all enjoy it. A short intro today. I'll make future chapters way longer.**

* * *

**January 1, 1997**

Today marked the new year that befell upon San Francisco. Everyone in the city were working on keeping their resolutions. A certain bulldog was doing this as well. Carface Carruthers was the dog's name. He was a chubby little dog who wears a pink shirt, a black waistcoat and a green bow tie. Carface was walking along the sidewalk as he was heading to the Flea Bite to meet up with his partner Killer.

Ever since they stopped being Belladonna's slaves at Christmas, life for the both of them have surprisingly gotten better. Last night, Carface and Charlie reconciled with each other and their rivalry became way less bitter and personal. This meant that they could be in the same room without wanting to kill the other. Carface actually used to consider Charlie a friend, but thanks to greed taking control of him he lost sight of his friendship.

Speaking of friendship, Carface began to think of his pal Killer. After Carface accidentally sold his soul to Red a few years ago, he was given to Belladonna. She was actually inferior when compared to Red. A few weeks later Belladonna presented him a new partner, Killer. Carface was confused as to why Killer was in Hell, but he chose not to question it.

Carface still didn't know why or how Killer became a servant of Belladonna, but he just assumed Killer sold his soul as well. As Carface was walking, he bumped into a blonde small dog. "Hey watch where your watching ya klutz," the other dog. By the sound of its voice, it was obviously a girl. "Hey I was minding my business when you bumped into me like a blind ditz," Carface told her.

One thing that should be noted about Carface's personality after his reformation is that even though he no longer works for Hell, he still sucks at talking to women. "Oh you're so lucky I don't have my bat right now or you'd have multiple concussions right now," the female dog said. "Yeah whatever I've got somewhere to go," Carface said. "Good riddance then," the dog grunted. With that, the two arguing dogs parted ways.

_Man I hope I never see that clumsy witch again._ Carface continued his way to the Flea Bite. He didn't want his argument with that dog to ruin his mood. He finally arrived at the cafe as he saw the sign outside. When he got inside, he heard Killer's voice calling out for him. "Hey Carface over here," Killer said. Carface walked over to him. "Hey Killer how's life treating ya," Carface asked. "Good boss," Killer said.

Carface's treatment towards Killer also improved. He started to treat Killer a lot better now than before. Carface stopped telling him to shut up and was starting to show Killer some respect now. "The waitress should be here soon," Killer said. They talked and after a while, they heard footsteps. They both turned around and before the waitress could speak, she and Carface looked at each other with their jaws dropped.

Carface saw that it was that same dog he argued with earlier. "You," they both said to each other. They wore angry faces as Killer looked at them with confusion. "Did I miss something," he said.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 1. Sorry for it being so short. I promise the other chapters will be longer. To be honest, I thought Carface and Gerta would make an interesting pairing. Well see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry for the late updates recently, it's just that I'm sometimes exhausted from school and I also have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday. I'll try to make the chapters a minimum of 1,000 words. Enjoy **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Killer was looking nervously at Carface and Gerta as they were growling at each. Luckily, no dog really noticed them. _What happens if they start tearing at each other. _Killer was really worried that the two dogs would start a physical fight at a public place. _Annabelle won't like this. _Annabelle wouldn't be too keen about Carface hitting other women.

"I never thought a brain-dead mutt like you would be this idiotic to have a death wish," the waitress growled at Carface. "Who you calling mutt tramp," Carface said as they butted heads. Killer put his paws over his eyes as he feared that the two to fight each other, but just then he heard a voice. "Gerta what are you doing," I looked and saw it was Sasha, Charlie's girlfriend. _Oh thank Annabelle. _Killer thought to himself as Sasha pushed Carface and Gerta away from each other. "Do you guys want to cause a scene in public," she asked. "This moron nearly knocked me out this morning when he was too stupid to watch where he was going," Gerta replied angrily. "Moron? I was just walking when you ran into me you idiotic witch," Carface replied.

Gerta then realized the hidden insult and was now even angrier. "That's it bub I'm getting my bat," Gerta said as she ran to the back but before she could continue, Sasha grabbed her by the tail and she pulled Gerta back. "Gerta please don't start this again. Remember when you nearly sent that Doberman into a coma," Sasha stated. "Can you two at least resolve this issue after hours?" Sasha didn't want them to fight during business hours. It would drive away customers and even worse get Gerta and Carface in major trouble.

Sasha remembered when Gerta nearly lost her job when she knocked out that Doberman. Luckily Sasha was able to convince her boss to let Gerta keep her job, though only if something like that never happens again. "Fine but after work I'll make this tramp sorry," Carface announced. Carface and Gerta separated as another waitress served him and Killer. "That was a close one," Sasha sighed. She looked at Gerta and saw steam literally coming out of her ears. "That mutt's going regret the day he messed with me," Gerta said furiously.

She dashed into the back of the restaurant and went to a tall shelf. Opening it revealed four types of bats: a wooden bat, another wooden bat but with wooden spikes, a metal bat and a golden bat. Gerta immediately grabbed the golden one as it dealt the most damage out of all the other bats. "This one should do," she sadistically said, but before she could even walk out the room Sasha came in from behind her and grabbed the bat from her.

Sasha had trouble holding it as it was really heavy. "Sasha give that back," Gerta said really annoyed. "Gerta you are going deal with Carface _peacefully_," Sasha told her. "Why should I anyway," Gerta retorted. "Because if you do use your bats, you'll probably get arrested for physical assault." (I'm pretty sure dogs are arrested for that in this universe, don't it.) "Hmph fine I'll talk to him, but if he insults me even once I'm giving a bump bigger than Mt. Everest," Gerta declared. "Fair enough," Sasha said in relief.

Once they finished their conserversation, the two of them headed back to the counter. They saw that only Killer was there as Carface was nowhere in sight. "Hey Killer where did Carface go," Sasha asked him. "Oh Itchy came by and said Annabelle wanted to see him privately," Killer responded. "Thank you Annabelle," Gerta said to herself. Gerta only met Annabelle once but surprisingly enough she wasn't as irritated by her like Charlie or Carface. "Oh by the way Gerta, I wanted to apologize for Carface's behavior," Killer said.

Gerta was shocked that someone who was friends with Carface was even capable of knowing the word _apologize._ "I know he can be a bit rude sometimes but his changed I promised." "He's right Gerta. Carface actually saved Christmas from Belladonna," Sasha added. "Wait Carface was the dog that saved all the presents," Gerta said shocked. Gerta was actually out of town during her Christmas break to visit some relatives. When she back got back two days later, she heard from a couple of dogs that a pitbull saved Christmas from Belladonna.

Gerta couldn't believe that Carface actually did something like that. She thought for a second, but realized that didn't give him a good reason to be a total jerk. "That maybe true but that doesn't give him the right to act like that," Gerta stated. "A couple needs some help at Table 3." She headed to the mentioned table to get out of the subject. Sasha and Killer looked at her with disappointment. Gerta walked over to the table as she couldn't stop thinking about how rude Carface was. She hated being mistreated like she used to be.

Carface was walking with Itchy to the junkyard to meet with Annabelle. Itchy felt it was nice that he could walk with Carface without him trying to kill him like before. During the walk, Carface was thinking of what Annabelle wanted with him. _Mostly it had to do with his fight with that Gerta dog._ He knew Annabelle wanted to talk to him about how he treated that women. "Hey Itchy do you know why Annabelle wants to see me," Carface asked. "No, not really," Itchy replied. "She just appeared in front of me and Charlie in a car window and she asked me if I could come get you."

"Hmm I guess she'll tell me when I get there," Carface stated. It was awhile until the two of them arrived at the junkyard. They walked to a pile of crushed cars as they saw Charlie talking to Annabelle who appeared on one of the windows. As Itchy and Carface walked over to them, the two other dogs turned away and faced them. "Oh Carface it's good you again," Annabelle said to him. "Hello Annabelle," Carface replied. Carface knew she wanted to tell him about how to treat women properly. "Carface I'm sure your aware of why I called you here," Annabelle told him. "I know it's about my argument with Gerta," Carface said.

Charlie's and Itchy's eyes widen as they were shocked that even Carface would mess with a tough dog like Gerta. "Wait you argued with Gerta," Charlie in disbelief. "Don't you know anything about her bat," Itchy asked him. "Yeah she mentioned that before," Carface replied. "Back on topic, Carface you need to learn to act like a proper gentlemen or else no dog would want to date you," Annabelle stated. "Hey one I don't really want a girlfriend and two in my defense she was the one who bumped and she proceeded to blame me even before I could say anything," Carface told her.

Annabelle knew Carface was right about Gerta's behavior. "Well I guess you have a point there, but you could at least try to be he bigger dog and attempt to patch things up before things get violent," Annabelle requested. "Fine I'll do it later, but if she acts at least a bit ungrateful for my apology, you can forget about patching things up," Carface stated as he walked out of the junkyard. "Hopefully things go well," Charlie said. "Me too Charles, me too," Annabelle replied praying to her superior angels that things go well.

* * *

**So that was the long waited Chapter 2. Again sorry for the delay people. I tend to lack the energy and ideas for my stories sometimes. Also sorry shoving down your throats for anyone who follow my other stories but, for my future crossover could any you guys send me some OCs if you want? I'll try to update my stories more often when summer vacation comes for me. Another also, I like to thank The Cool Kat for letting me use elements from his story Metamorphosis that I will use later. Well cya'll later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's Chapter 3 you guys. Enjoy. Sorry for the recent delays.**

* * *

Carface was walking towards his home at a curio shop. He was going to do somethings before he had to go to Gerta and patch things up. "Why did I have to apologize to her? She's the one that insulted me first," Carface said to himself. "I just wanna go home, rest and just be done with the dirty deed." He entered through the front door and went inside. The curio shop wasn't as good as the joint he used to live in back the 30's, but he much preferred sleeping on a mattress than a bed of brimstone in Hell."Hey Killer, ya here," Carface shouted. "Oh you're home boss," Killer shouted as he came down the stairs.

"Um how was your talk Annabelle," Killer politely asked. "How do you think," Carface said half sarcastically and half annoyed. "That angelic feminist wants me to try to say sorry to that tramp of a waitress even though it was her fault." Killer saw that Carface was extremely upset and Killer sort of had to agree with his friend. Though luckily at this point in his partnership with Carface, Killer learned what to say to calm Carface down. "Well maybe if you say you're sorry, Annabelle might reward you," Killer explained to his ex-boss. "Huh I guess your right and plus I'll come out as the bigger dog," Carface gloated.

A thought then hit Carface like a brick. "What a second if Annabelle knew about me and Gerta, then... oh god," Carface groaned. He had realized that Annabelle had mostly eavesdropped on his emotional conversation with Charlie New Year's Eve _**(By the way, this is from the story Metamorphosis. It's by The Cool Kat. It's really good. The author let me use elements from**__** it).**_ Carface couldn't bear to think of the fact that Annabelle could have told all the other dogs. He would become more of a laughing-stock than he already was. It wouldn't help if every dog knew he was a big softie on the inside."God I hope Annabelle doesn't spill the beans," Carface groaned. He and Killer went to the living room and watched some TV. They had installed a TV a while back so they can kill some time.

Gerta had just finished cleaning the tables just like she does at the of the day. She had scrubbed them so hard they were almost transparent, though her mood could be the cause of it. After her two encounters with Carface today, all she wanted to do was go home and relax. Sasha and everyone else had already left so Gerta was in charge of closing the Flea Bite. After she locked all the doors, Gerta left for her "house". She looked up and saw the sun was already setting. "Better hurry home," Gerta exclaimed. Being out in the streets alone after dark was, as one would expect, dangerous.

Everyone knew being in that situation can only be outmatched in stupidity if someone waved a huge wad of cash in the air and asked if someone could hold it for them. As she looked around, Gerta saw that no one was around. "Oh good," she sighed in relieve. It wasn't often Gerta got scared, or even worried. Normally she was laid back and tough, but there were times when she'd get a chill up her spine. As Gerta was walking, she decided to take an alley as a shortcut. She walked through the alleyway and saw it was a dead end.

"Vell vell look at vhat ve've got here," a voice with a weird accent said. Gerta looked around nervously and was terrified to see a bunch of wolves walking up to her. "A fine girl is among us gentlemen." There were three wolves. Two fat and brownish and one yellow and skinny. "Look stay away me unless you want..." Gerta out her bat, but immediately the leader of the group grabbed it and ate it whole. Gerta gulped loudly. "Look little lady. Ve're the Vild Pack and I'm the proud leader Otto," Otto said as he advanced on Gerta. "It's best if you don't mess vith us." Gerta was officially scared out of her wits now.

Otto then pounced on her as he began to lick her. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this night is going to go very vell," Otto said. Before he could do anything suggestive, a familiar voice yelled out. "Get the heck off of her," Gerta saw that it was Carface. "Looks like ve've got a new friend," Otto said sadistically. The two other wolves then charged at him, but he successfully evade both of them and punched them both in the gut. Seeing his men get the wind knocked out of them, Otto got off of Gerta and ran for Carface. Like before, Carface dodged the attack and began to bite on Otto.

Otto screamed in pain as he tried to shake Carface off. All the while, Gerta was looking in amazing at Carface's fighting abilities. After some massive biting and some punching, Otto went unconscious. Gerta got up and looked at the Wild Pack who were knocked out. She ran over to Carface who had scratches all over him and was panting. "Hey are you okay," Gerta asked with concern. "Yeah. Did they do anything to you," he asked in return. "Well they were about to until you com along," Gerta answered. "Good. Oh by the way I... wanted to apologize," Carface said. Gerta looked at him with confusion. "Apologize for what," she wanted to know why he wanted to apologize. "Well I guess I was acting less than gentlemen like with you today," he said. "I was actually on my way to your house to say sorry to you when I heard Otto yelling about something."

It was surprise to Gerta that someone like Carface would even know the word sorry. "Well I guess it was really my fault for running into you this morning," Gerta said. "I should also thank you for saving me just right now." Carface was amazed at Gerta's behavior. He had expected her to act ungrateful towards him. "Well it was no problem and I guess we're even now," Carface declared. They shook paws and went their separate ways. Gerta looked at Carface and smiled. "Huh who would've thought," she said before walking back home.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3 and again sorry for the delays. I have two project I have to do. Hopefully when Summer Vacation comes, I can update my stories more often. Also I might do an implied AnnabelleXLance pairing later in the story. Well cya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today's chapter is gonna be really short, sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Carface's POV**

I had just entered at my home as Killer's voice yelled out to me, "Hey Boss are you home?" "Yeah I just apologized to Gerta," I replied. "Oh that's good... *gasp*," Killer was shocked at my scars from my fight with that Otto rapist and his thugs. "I had to fight Otto and his gang, they were trying to attack Gerta," I told him as we walked over to the room where we kept the first aid kit. "Wait Otto, didn't he used to work for you," Killer asked. "Yeah but I guess they bailed on me after the whole Christmas thing," I replied.

Otto and his gang of wolves or wolfdogs whatever used to work for me when Belladonna was my boss. They would attack Charlie and his friends. After I reformed, they quit and left me to work on their own. I guess they've gone as low as raping other dogs, but I can't say I was any better. "Ouch," I said Killer put some bandages on my scratches and wounds. "It's a good thing you were able to beat those guys or you and Gerta would've been doomed," Killer remarked. "Oh by the way how did Gerta take the apology." "She accepted my apology. Guess she wasn't as ungrateful as I thought," I said. "That's good boss. Annabelle will be pleased to hear that," Killer said.

Killer finished putting the bandages on my wounds as they upstairs to our rooms. After saying goodnight to him, I went inside my bed and turned on my music player as I prepared to had to sleep. Before I went sleep, I wondered if Gerta had gotten to her house safely. I fell asleep as I decided I would ask Sasha and her other employees tomorrow morning. "I just hope she's okay," I said just as I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

**Gerta's POV **

I was walking from the unconscious bodies of the mutts who tried to attack me as Carface apologized to me. Guess Killer and Sasha were right about him at least being a decent dog. I was actually touched that he said he was sorry. At that moment a wave of guilt washed over me. It was really me fault that we bumped into each other as I was looking down at the sidewalk like I normally do. It's actually a miracle that something like that didn't happen before. Anyway, I felt bad that Carface got hurt badly to help me and he had to have been the one to apologize even though I wasn't careful.

"Maybe I could look for him tomorrow and tell him how sorry I was," I told myself. "Yeah Charlie or Itchy must know where he is." As I walked towards my house, I looked at the moon and saw it was now waning. I always thought the moon was special for some reason. I don't know it just seems marvelous in my eyes. I snapped out of my lunar trance as I continued home.

After a few more blocks, I arrived in the front of my house. It was an old book store that closed a few years back. The owner had retired and left his apartment upstairs. What puzzled me was how no one threw away the books or at least tried to buy the place, but hey at least I have the place to myself. I entered through the door on the right of the store's entrance. I walked up the stairs and entered through the kitchen as I threw my purse on the table. After what happened today, all I wanted to do was go to my bed, rest for a bit, and read some books.

One thing most people didn't know about me was that I was, as someone would call, a bookworm. Since there were still a bunch of books in the book store downstairs, I took all of them and put them in the shelves in my apartment. Even though there were two TVs in the apartment that functioned well, I normally spent my time reading the stories on my shelf. Don't get me wrong though, I didn't take the fact that I had two TVs for granted at all, but I spent a lot of time reading for entertainment. I didn't tell people of my love for reading because I felt they might see me as some egghead and stump all over me. Plus some of the male dogs might not take me serious and try to flirt with me.

I went to the bathroom and showered my fur to relieve some stress clean some dirt off my pelt. After I finished and dried myself, I went into my bed and read for a few minutes. Afterwords I decided to stop where I was at and mark it. I put the book back and the shelf and went to bed. Tomorrow I would hope that Carface would come by so I could tell him about my gratitude. I went to sleep as I went into the dream world.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 4 people. Sorry for the wait. I'm juggling three other stories right now. It seems Gerta has some hidden depth to her character. Tell me how this chapter was and I will see ya guys later.**


End file.
